


如何开始一场性爱

by owllwo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 4





	如何开始一场性爱

“帝努啊。”罗渽民又干啥呢？李帝努摘下耳机还来不及转过身罗渽民就长腿一跨坐在他的腿上环着他的脖子，他下意识地把手放在罗渽民的腰上。两人身高相仿，但现在罗渽民坐在他的腿上所以要高出一截，视线跟着罗渽民的往上走的李帝努正盯着自家亲亲小男友颜色鲜艳的嘴唇看，想凑上去要一个吻却被胸前的东西给顶住不前。  
他低下头一看，罗渽民不知道在哪里搞了两个橡胶球来，塞进他的白色老头背心里，学着色情片女优的样子手臂向中间挤压，橡胶球看起来像是满涨的乳房，因为李帝努的动作还弹了一下。  
“这什么呀？”李帝努忍不住笑出了声，把下巴卡在这一对橡胶球中间，罗渽民也笑起来，把胸前的东西压在李帝努身上抬起他的下巴吻他。罗渽民刚才肯定又吃糖了，嘴里甜甜的，李帝努不自觉地去追他的舌头，还进攻到他的口腔里，好像连空气都要嫉妒，罗渽民的每一分每一寸都要属于他才好。  
李帝努托住罗渽民的屁股试图让他更靠近自己一点，但胸前的东西顶着怎么样也不能再靠近一点，罗渽民吻得出神，腰塌下去手也卸了力，橡胶球没了支撑又遭到挤压，一下就从背心侧边掉了出去，李帝努这才发现罗渽民今天穿的背心洞到底有多大，侧边开口到腰，胸前也因为橡胶球刚才的扩张松松垮垮的，稍微挺挺胸就能露出乳头来。  
“渽民呐。”李帝努摇摇头，手沿着侧边的洞伸进去，果然从前面就看到了自己的手指。他捏住乳肉，虽然罗渽民不是女孩子，但勤于健身的好习惯还是让他有肉眼可见的胸肌。尽管肌肉没有脂肪那么柔软，但不用力的时候揉捏起来的手感仍然非常好。小小的粉红色的乳晕被他不断揉捏有逐渐变红的趋势，乳头也因为不停地刺激而慢慢挺立起来，就连另一侧没有被刺激的乳头都把背心顶了起来。  
“嗯？”罗渽民还挺起了胸示意李帝努用唇舌帮帮他，李帝努笑起来，用力把背心拉下去就吻上了尚未被照顾到的一端。  
他有时候真的怀疑罗渽民是不是糖吃的太多连身上尝起来都是甜的，虽然也喝苦得吓人的咖啡但李帝努坚持罗渽民的乳头是草莓味的。是本人不怎么吃但李帝努很喜欢的味道。  
他忍不住又嘬又舔，直到乳头几乎比另一侧胀大了一倍才恋恋不舍地离开。罗渽民倒一直捧着他的脑袋手玩着他的发尾，不时发出几声轻哼，当他抬起头时有种自己在看什么圣母图的错觉。“渽民如果给我生小孩的话会有奶水吗？”好成绩的学霸此时明知故问着并不可能的问题，罗渽民假装苦恼了一会儿才回答到，“不知道哦，万一帝努不能让我怀孕，我就不会有奶水呢。”

当李帝努在床上压过来的时候罗渽民也只是把自己的裤子脱了，旧背心仍然穿在身上，在白皙的皮肤上红的格外明显的乳头因为半躺的姿势只露出了一侧。“过来这边。”他像是叫自己的小狗一样拍拍身边的床，李帝努也陪他玩，跨在床上把他笼自己身下的阴影里，手不老实地往身下探嘴上倒跟小鸡啄米似的在脸上亲。  
罗渽民没一会儿就硬得彻底，他喘着气要李帝努先躺下，早就硬了的李帝努对为什么还不能吃有点一头雾水，但还是老老实实躺在床上任由罗渽民动作。  
罗渽民坐在他身上，两个人的阴茎碰在一起，他恶趣味地挤压了一下就被李帝努按住了大腿。他又凑上去吻他，亲到李帝努放松警惕手只是在他的腿上来回抚摸。于是罗渽民慢慢扩大了亲吻的范围，先是鼻尖，再是下巴，再到喉结，锁骨也留两个印，往下是胸肌，因为体脂率的问题，虽然李帝努与他身材相仿，但相比起来肌肉更紧实，罗渽民用力在胸肌上吮吸，弄出一个红印子。抬头看了李帝努一眼，便含住了他的乳头，含一口吸一口还要再轻咬一口。不常见的快感激得李帝努下身更硬了，罗渽民还在他身上蹭来蹭去，唇舌也不老实，左边的照顾一会儿又跑到右边去。  
当罗渽民假意要放过已经挺立红肿的乳头时李帝努不自觉地伸出手去按住他的脑袋，但很快又松了力，因为罗渽民又凑上来亲他。两个人像是永远也亲不够似的，罗渽民吻得塌下腰去贴近李帝努，两个人不仅阴茎靠在一起磨蹭连红肿的乳头都蹭到隐隐有些刺痛的程度。  
李帝努伸出手把两个人的阴茎包在一起，罗渽民呻吟着靠在他的颈窝里啃咬他的耳廓，两个人认识这么多年对对方的敏感点一清二楚，罗渽民含住李帝努耳垂的时候清晰地感受到他手上加快的速度，他又故意贴着耳朵说，“帝努……嗯……帝努好棒、好热、好烫，娜娜，娜娜受不了了……但是还想要……”  
李帝努另一只手抓住罗渽民的后颈吻上去，把因为快感而更急促的呼吸限制在两个人之间，没一会儿就都射了出来，有些溅到下巴上有些溅到胸前。李帝努还喘着气，伸手把罗渽民胸前的精液抹平，半透明的白色精液涂抹在挺立的乳头上，他觉得自己马上又硬了。罗渽民还伸出手去把他下巴上的精液刮下来，含在嘴里，吸自己的手指吸得啧啧有声，眼睛盯着李帝努看。最后把湿漉漉的手指抽出来，坏心眼地按在李帝努的乳头上，捏了捏他的胸肌。  
“我看最后，帝努说不定也会有奶水哦？”


End file.
